blueexorcistfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukio Okumura
' Rin's younger twin brother. When it became clear that a woman impregnated by Satan can have twins, it was believed that the power of Satan can be divided between them both. However, due to frail body Yukio did not inherit any power of Satan, so that is fully human, and demonic power possesses the fullness of Rin. At birth, he received from his brother Yukio Infernal wound, which allowed him to see demons, practically forever. Yukio at the age of seven years secretly trained to become an exorcist, in order to protect Rin (using Fujimoto). Although both Yukio and Rin are students at the Academy of the True Cross, Yukio is now a teacher at the school exorcists. It is often said that Yukio is a genius because he won the title and powers of an exorcist at the age of 13 years, and in addition is an urgent and an outstanding student. He also holds a Doctor of Meister and the Dragoon. Although he and Rin often argue, it's clear that Yukio really cares about his brother. 'History''' Yukio Okumura is the son of Satan and a human, Yuri Egin, and the younger twin brother of Okumura Rin . Due to the weakness of his body at birth, Satan's powers transferred from Yukio's body into Rin's body. However, Yukio recieved his Mashour rite, which allows people to see demons after gaining an injury from one, from Rin at birth. After seeing tiny demons surrounding his brother ever since he was born, Yukio secretly trained to become an Exorcist since age seven in order to protect Rin (through the help of Fujimoto). While both Yukio and Rin are in their first year at True Cross Academy, Yukio is already an instructor at the Exorcist cram school who teaches Anti-Demon Pharmacology to Rin's class. It is often stated that Yukio is a genius, having already acquired the title "Meister" in both the Dragoon and Doctor class, while ordinarily most people would aim for Meister in one class (both are still fully qualified exorcists). He is currently ranked a Middle First class exorcist. Appearance Yukio has dark brown hair, blue eyes, and three birthmarks on his face (two under his left eye and one near the right side of his chin). He carries around two guns (usually hidden in his briefcase) that are loaded at almost all times in case of an emergency. Even though he's the younger twin, he's still taller than his brother, Rin. He is mostly seen wearing glasses when he is reading or teaching class and usually takes them off when he goes to bed, though sometimes he is seen without them. He wears his formal uniform when attending the academy and wears casual clothes on days off and out of the academy. Trivia *He is popular with girls, though he finds it difficult to reject them. *His favorite food is seafood, especially sashimi. *His known pastimes are: formulating plans and reading Jump Square every month. *His favorite manga genres are: comedy, horror, suspense. *He averages 4 hours of sleep each night. *He is ranked 5-6th on Rin's 'cool dude' list. The same rank as Kuro, Rin's familiar. *He is embarrassed and extremely bothered by how many moles he has. *He has extremely poor eye-sight, which may have been affected by his demon-heritage in the manga. *The original concept had Yukio and Rin's names switched around, therefore, his name was Rin. His hairstyle was also similar to Rin's. *Yukio (雪男) means "Snow Man." *There was an error in the official English translation of Blue Exorcist Volume 2 where Yukio was a meister in Aria and Dragoon. This is false, Yukio is both a Dragoon and a Doctor, not Aria. This was shown in the character profile of Blue Exorcist Volume 1. *At the end of chapter 30 he is shown to have "eyes that are not his".Added by Evil Overcast. As of the 30th Chapter of the manga series, it is discovered that his eyes can somehow change to other eyes, who were not his own. This is hinting that he has inherited Satan's eyes and that he may also have demonic powers as well, possibly latent due to his body's sickly disposition when he was born. *He shares the same Japanese voice (Jun Fukuyama) as Lelouch Vi Britannia from Code Geass and Kazuma from Noragami, who shares a very close resemblance with Yukio, and acts alike. *He shares the same voice actor in English dub with Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. He also shares the same english voice actor with Lelouch Vi Britannia from Code Geass, as well as Izaya Orihara from Durarara!!. Category:Exorcist Category:Human Category:Male Category:Demons Category:Characters